The Final Battle
by Firebolt Racer
Summary: Post HBP, with spoilers. The last battle between Voldemort and Harry, my way. Set at Hogwarts on Halloween. Features Harry as major war leader.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Morning Walk**

Oct. 31, 1997 – Dawn

The morning was calm, the air brisk, quiet, not even birds singing. The sun was just beginning to rise at Hogwarts Castle, formally Britain's premier magical school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A solitary figure walked out of the front doors, wearing a black wizard's cloak. Upon closer inspection, one could notice a long sword strapped inside a holster on the man's waist as well as a small dagger and a wand strapped to his left forearm. After stepping out of the shadows and into the sunlight, the figure was reveled to be none other than Harry Potter, Savior of the Light, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, and all that other nonsense.

He walked around Hogwarts lakeside aimlessly just looking around and thinking. The grounds still looked great, courtesy of Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper and Harry's first friend, who still lived in his hut beside the Forbidden Forest. The giant squid stuck a tentacle out of the lake for just a second and went back down again.

Today would be the day; Voldemort had been way to quiet for comfort lately. After almost 3 months without so much as a single Muggle attack, Harry knew he was planning something. Little did Voldemort know though, that Harry already had a plan created by the late Albus Dumbledore, and that the plan was now in its final phase.

Voldemort's diary, destroyed by Harry; Guant's ring, destroyed by Dumbledore; Slytherin's locket, destroyed by, well, somebody; Hufflepuff's amulet, destroyed by Ron; Ravenclaw's bracelet, destroyed by Hermione; and finally Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, killed and nailed to the door of Riddle Manor, courtesy of Harry. That had to have gotten Voldemort's attention, but would he make the connection that the snake was killed because it was a Horcrux? Surely not. If Harry knew Voldemort right, he would never believe someone would ever think that he would use a living creature as a Horcrux.

In fact, as far as Voldemort is concerned, only 2 of his 6 horcruxes had been destroyed, the diary and the snake. Little did he now he was about to engage in battle today with six-sevenths of his soul destroyed, with the last piece keeping him alive and mortal.

Halloween, something almost always happens on Halloween, why shouldn't a dark lord try and take the most magical structure in all of Britain? What an unpleasant surprise will meet him when he reaches the grounds.

"So, what are you doing up at this hour?" a voice behind Harry said. Ginny.

"I could ask the same, you know," replied Harry, turning around and embracing her.

"Good Morning," greeted Harry properly.

"You haven't answered my question," interjected Ginny.

"I was out here thinking about how either I am going to die tonight or if it will be Voldemort instead," came the very heavy blunt answer.

Ginny tensed, how the hell can you give an answer to that?

"Oh--You sure it will be tonight?"

"Positive."

----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is the first story I have ever wrote. Feel free to criticize the hell out of me. Or give me props, whatever. Either way I think it sucks, but it's a start. At least it won't take you long to read, its so short.

----------------------------------------------------


	2. The Cowboys From Hell

_-In memory of Dimebag Darrell, the great Pantera guitarist_.

**Chapter Two**

**Cowboys From Hell**

Oct. 31, 1997 - Evening

Harry stepped into the entrance hall at Hogwarts, ready for the biggest battle in modern wizardry history. The front lines of the 'light' were ready out front. The so-called 'Air Force' (which was really a bunch of wizards ready to wreck havoc on the death eaters on brooms), were ready for liftoff at the tops of the towers. They had more reserves hidden in the forest ready if needed. The healers were on standby in the makeshift Great Hall hospital.

Harry's 'inner circle' (a joke title, but true all the same) appeared in his wake. Ron Weasley, his right hand man, who set up the strategy of the entire battle, looking very badass in some dark, almost mugglish fighting robes. Hermione Granger appeared next to Ron, looking very menacing indeed, as Harry's book smart friend, she briefed everyone on Muggle war tactics and came up with some great ideas for weaponry and stealth.

Neville Longbottom came after that, no longer the timid klutz, he came into his prime and looked the part of intimidation as well. The Weasley twins came after that, no longer the class clowns, well for right now anyway, they became the weapon makers for Harry's side of the war, carrying out Hermione's ideas.

Harry didn't like calling his group the inner circle, because it was way too much like Voldemort for him to digest. Instead the group made up of him, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George, became known as 'the Cowboys From Hell', well maybe Hermione was more of a Cowgirl, but lets keep it simple here.

"Ready?" came Harry's intense voice.

Receiving no answer, he nodded once and opened the doors to reveal the ongoing battle.

The horrid sight of battle reached their eyes, blood everywhere, people being dragged off in every direction, curses of different colors flying everywhere and more.

The sound, the sound was, the worst sound you could here, cries of help, cries of anguish, shouts of curses, among other things.

Worse yet, the smell, the indescribable smell of battle, offended their noses

They continued on anyway.

Harry took out what appeared to be an M4, a muggle military weapon. Instead of shooting bullets though, he started firing out what appeared to be curses, possibly stunning spells? Yes, it wasn't killing anyone, yet anyway. Not just a curse at a time though, he was firing 825 rounds per minute of stunning spells straight into the death eaters.

Ron did the same only in a direction to the right. Hermione took the left, Neville covered them. Fred and George, well, Fred and George took out a M72 Light Anti-tank weapon each. Fred and George took out rocket launchers. Actual rocket launchers. They then proceeded to fire them into the largest group of Death Eaters in sight, dropping several of them in two deft swoops. The Air Force was truly wrecking havoc as planned on the Death Eaters as well, swooping down and picking their wands out of their hands, dropping blunt objects on their heads and hexing them from above.

Snipers were on top the towers picking off death eaters with M24s. Off in the distance you could see other members of the light rigging up some nice M18A1 landmine presents for the Death Eaters.

In short, the light was kicking the Death Eaters asses.

As expected, Voldemort and the inner circle arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Chapter inspired by Pantera's great song, The Cowboys from Hell.

Author's Note #2: Weapon names and specifications taken from the United States Air Force's January 2005 issue of _Airman_.

P.S.: Next chapter's title will be 5 Minutes Alone.

------------------------------------------------------------


	3. 5 Minutes Alone

**Chapter Three**

**5 Minutes Alone**

Oct. 31, 1997 – Midnight

"Potter," snarled Voldemort.

"Oh, nice evening Voldemort, wouldn't you say?" replied Harry.

Voldmort looked up, it appeared to be a brewing thunderstorm.

"Hmm, then again, maybe not?" Harry said.

"Stop playing games Potter, you know what I'm here for," Voldemort yelled out.

Harry said calmly, "I'm not playing games, their called manners, smart assed manners, but manners none the less."

Voldemort grumbled to a member of the inner circle, "Just give me five minutes alone with Potter and I'll show him who's big daddy around here."

Harry replied back, "Hey I heard that, you just give me five minutes with that bastard and I'll whoop his ass."

"Alright, you know what Voldemort, you want me alone? You got it," Harry said faking reluctance.

He then conjured a powerful barrier around Voldemort and him, a semi-transparent, green tinted dome.

"Only one gets out alive," claimed Harry.

"Well seeing as how I am almost-,"

"_Not_ Immortal anymore, yeah were on an equal playing field," Harry finished.

"Not?"

"I found out about the Horcruxes, Voldemort."

Voldemort looked truly shocked.

"Yes, I knew Nagini was a Horcrux, but you were so vain, you never believed that someone might have actually killed her for more than being your pet snake," Harry explained.

By this time, the entire battle stopped around them and was watching the exchange, Death Eaters and all.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shot at Harry.

Harry was too fast though and wielded Godric Gryffindor's sword and hit the curse like a baseball, sending it back at Voldemort. He ducked.

Voldemort tried it a few more times, each time the curse he sent came rebounding back towards his head, but it hit the barrier every time. For a powerful dark lord, he was still getting a little drained each time.

Finally Harry said, "Perhaps you may be using the wrong weapon." Voldemort was a master swordsman.

"It will be your head, Potter," he replied, and then conjured a majestic looking sword with his wand, catching the sword and dropping his wand, in one motion.

They fought using stabs, slashes, blocks and parries, until it seemed Harry had Voldemort in a bind.

"It looks like you have me right where you want me, Potter," commented Voldemort.

"Right," Harry said, and started to move but as he expected, Voldemort grabbed an extra wand from his ankle and shot another killing curse at Harry. Harry had already jumped up and over the green light though, and while falling face first, took his sword and buried it into the top of Voldemort's head. He landed on his feet.

He pulled his sword out, and before Voldemort could even fall over, swung it around and decapitated him too. The light side looked on in shock, Harry Potter really killed him. The Death Eaters looked shocked too, the dark lord was dead and they were now trapped in a new dome, all of them. The war was finally over.

"Right well…," Harry checked his watch, "4 minutes, 58 seconds."

Author's Note: No cliffhanger this time. The Chapter title is another tribute to Pantera, as is the statements Harry and Voldemort make before the s. That's why it may sound a little weird. Read about Pantera and the reason why they named that song the way they did to find out more. You may be able to find information on the internet, but I got it straight off the information on the Far Beyond The Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits cd.

P.S.: The next Chapter will be called 'Wasteland'.


End file.
